Lo que pase aquí adentro
by Jeid
Summary: - Mientes -sus ojos brillan, pero no hay rastro alguno de tristeza o desepción - ¿De qué hablas, Evans? -si hay algo que James Potter no es, eso es mentiroso. - No puedes ocultar lo que pasa ahí dentro


Disclaimer: Vamos, que ya todos lo sabemos... Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Jota Ka Rowling, yo solo los desgasto un poco.

**Lo que pase aquí adentro**

"...incluso en la noche, indistinta y fría, soy el más mínimo ser miedoso, limitado, demente..." los labios de James Potter se mueven, pero ningun sonido sale de ellos, salvo un largo suspiro que suelta al terminar el párrafo. Un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas, se muerde el labio inferior, se inquieta. Apoya la cabeza en el tronco del árbol sobre el que esta apoyado y mira el lago con sumo interés, como pensando en la posibilidad de nunca volver a verlo, y en serio que su cara sería el mejor poéma, ni Whitman sería capáz de describir semejantes gestos, absolutamente impalpables, desapercibidos, pero ahí están, le pertenecen a el, y eso es, de alguna manera, lo que lo hace uno de los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts.

Vuelve a acomodarse en el suelo, que está un poco mojado por el rocío. Todavía es temprano en la mañana, apenas amanece pero el casi no pegó un ojo en toda la noche: de nueva cuenta el insomnio dio su presente. El día es completamente gris y verde. La niebla típica de Escocia rodea las montañas y el castillo de Hogwarts transformandolo en el más maravilloso paisaje. O por lo menos eso es lo que piensa James. Le gustan esas mañanas, sobre todo porque le gusta sentarse tranquilo bajo el haya a leer un libro sin ser molestado. En sus ojos, se ve un brillo particular, algo melancólico, serio, pero no tríste, porque sería injusto que James se sintiera tríste. Piensa en que es afortunado, piensa en sus amigos, en su hermano... y escucha un ruido detrás de el, no se sorprende, es como si tuvieran telepatía entre ellos. No gira la cabeza, se limita a sonreír de costado, y en serio que sus ojos no podrían brillar más.

Sirius Black suelta una carcajada y se sienta junto a su amigo, mientras saca dos cigarrillos de un atado recien empezado y le entrega uno a James, quien acepta agradecido: eso era lo único que le faltaba, una buena bocanada de tabaco para perfeccionar una mañana que no podría ser más perfecta.

- ¿Primera noche en Hogwarts y ya extrañas a tus padres? -lo dice en tono burlón, después de todo el sabe del problema de insomnio que tiene su amigo, y lo hace reír.

Sin embargo James parece un poco distante esa mañana, como si su cabeza anduviera perdida bien lejos de ese lago, de ese árbol.

- ¿Has leído a Whitman, Canuto? -su mirada no se mueve de un punto perdido en algún lugar del lago.

- Si -dice, a la vez que asiente con la cabeza, y su semblante se torna serio, como cada vez que hablan de algún tema relacionado con la literatura, o el arte. Ninguna chica se lo creería, pero es así, no es solo Remus el que lee por las noches, antes de dormir.

- Está loco -dice James, con una sonrisa risueña, ahora mirando a su amigo casi de reojo

- Loquísimo -contesta el joven Black, antes de soltar un sonoro bostezo.

- Por eso prefiero a Tennyson -contesta una voz detrás de ellos. Remus se sienta sobre el pasto, y Peter hace lo mismo.

- Veo que hoy madrugamos todos -dice James, despeinandose con una mano.

- No podía dormir por la emoción de empezar las clases -quien contesta es Sirius, quien actúa lo que dijo a la perfección, haciendo reír al resto. El silencio se forma entre ellos cuando ven a cierta pelirroja caminar hacía el lago. James siente ese retorcijón que tanto le gusta en el vientre y se muerde el labio inferior, no puede evitarlo, no al ver como ella va tan enfrascada en su lectura que hasta sonríe inconcientemente, probablemente releyendo una y otra vez el mismo párrafo de Romeo y Julieta.

Es siempre lo mismo, la rutina diaria, verla y sentirse enloquecer. Siente como la sangre fluye por sus venas con una rapidez asombrosa. Está sumamente concentrado en el movimiento de su cadera cuando la voz de Sirius lo saca de su profundo estado de trance.

- ¡Buenos días, pelirroja! -su voz sale ronca y suelta una carcajada, la más hermosa y sexy que se ha escuchado jamás.

Lily desvía su vista del libro y la posa en los merodeadores. No sabe que es lo que pasa en ella que todavía no les gritó, pero esa mañana simplemente no siente ganas de hacerlo. Está bien así y sabe que todo va a estar mejor si solo les dedica una sonrisa y va a sentarse bajo el mismo árbol de siempre. Y es lo que hace, les dedica una breve sonrisa acompañada de un simple y casi inaudible "buenos días, chicos".

Los cuatro amigos se miran un tanto sorprendidos, James Potter simplemente se quedó paralizado con la ceja izquierda un tanto más levantada que la derecha. Remus y Sirius se miran sonrientes.

- Vamos a desayunar -se queja Peter, mientras se tapa la boca en un intento de reprimir un bostezo.

- El pequeño ratón necesita su ración diaria de queso -contesta Sirius en tono burlón, y hace que sus amigos repriman una risotada.

Se ponen de pie, a excepción de James que no parece querer desayunar. Sus amigos lo miran con una ceja en alto, no es normal que el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor no tenga apetito de fibras y carbohidratos.

- Vallan -no levanta la mirada del agua calma del lago -luego los alcanzo.

No dicen más. James los escucha partir en silencio y cuando se alejaron varios pasos escucha un "el último en llegar es una rata asquerosa" por parte de Sirius. Lo único que hace es reírse, no se le ocurre otra cosa.

Posa su vista en cierta pelirroja, apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol a varios metros de el, todavía conserva esa media sonrisa intacta, que le da aires de tierna e inocente.

James se levanta con las manos en los bolsillos. Lleva la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y fuera del pantalón, con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata floja y desordenada. Camina con paso seguro y despreocupado hasta donde está ella y se apoya en el tronco del gran sauce. Lily espera unos segundos hasta terminar el párrafo para levantar la vista. Sus ojos se encuentran y el verde y el café se funden con una profundidad asombrosa en ese día tan gris, que hace resaltar los colores como nunca antes. Y James tiene que morderse el labio inferior al notar que el color de su pelo jamás se ha visto tan brillante, como si fuera el propio fuego, y siente unas ganas inmensas de meter sus manos en el, no importa cuando queme.

- Hola -la pelirroja se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada, para volver a enfoncarla en su lectura, pero el ve claramente que sus ojos no se mueven del primer renglón.

- ¿Qué lees? -pregunta y vuelve a enterrar su mirada en ese color verde que lo vuelve completamente loco.

Lily siente como los latidos de su corazón aumentan hasta tal punto que teme que el pueda oirlos. Y es que su voz jamás se escuchó tan sexy.

- Humm... a Jack Kerouac - contesta bastante rápido, tanto que el morocho tiene que procesar la información durante unos segundos.

- ¿"On the road"? -pregunta con una media sonrisa, y la pelirroja se muerde el labio inferior.

- No, una antología de poémas -fija su mirada en el suave oleaje de la orilla, pero un movimiento a su izquierda hace que se tense durante unos segundos y que sienta nuevamente toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrada en su cara. ¿Desde cuando siente la libertad de sentarse tan cerca suyo? ¿Que acaso no es conciente de lo que la cercanía de su cuerpo le provoca? ¿Que no es evidente que su olor le provoca estragos en cada rincón de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo? Deja sus divagaciones para prestar atención a la "conversación" - ¿Leiste a Kerouac?

James asiente una vez

- Mi padre me regaló "On the road" la navidad pasada, dice que Sirius y yo somos la viva interpretación de Sal Paradise y Dean Moriarty -contesta entre risas, tal vez un poco avergonzado.

Lily también ríe, nunca lo había pensado, pero está más que claro que el escritor pudo haberse basado en los dos merodeadores para escribir su libro.

- Me gustaría recorrer Estados Unidos, nunca fui

- Yo tampoco, pero me encantaría ir, sobre todo a _Frisco_ -agrega James con una sonrisa.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, completando la hermosura del lago contrastando con la cálida mañana. El aire húmedo entra por sus pulmones hasta saciar la sed de oxígeno.

- Lee algo -James nuevamente la saca de su ensoñación, la está mirando con una media sonrisa y sus ojos brillan. Ella curva una ceja, sin entender del todo. -Bueno leo yo -contesta el y le quita el libro suavemente de las manos.

Sus dedos se rozan por un momento casi infinito y hace que una corriente recorra el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que cierra los ojos intentando ocultar el nerviosismo. Abre los ojos y observa el semblante serio de James, sus ojos apenas entrecerrados buscando un lindo poema entre las páginas interminables. Sus largos dedos pasan las hojas como si estubieran hechas de cristal. Él encuentra uno que parece gustarle, sus facciones se relajan.

- _Mi amada que no quiere amarme _-su voz resuena en su pecho y sale como una brecha de aire a lo que anda suelto por ahí. Lily se estremece de placer y cierra los ojos para seguir escuchando e intentar capturar ese sonido para no dejarlo ir nunca -_Mi vida que no puede amarme: Las seduzco a ambas. Ella con mis besos rotundos… (En la sonrisa de mi amada la aprobación del cosmos) La vida es mi arte… (Protección frente a la muerte) Así sin autorización vivo. (¡Qué desgraciada teodicea!) Uno no sabe, Uno desea... Lo que es la suma_. - la última frase queda suspendida en el aire, como una nota musical, suspira y sigue hojeando el libro, el cual le gustó mucho. Lily alza la vista y lo ve, sonríe tímidamente

- Si te gusta puedes quedartelo, luego me lo devuelves. De todos modos lo leí como cinco veces- suelta una risa entre dientes

- De acuerdo, gracias.

James saca el pequeño Libro de Whitman que tenía en su mochila y lo abre, dejando caer varias hojas escritas en lápiz.

- ¿Escribes? -pregunta una pelirroja muy asombrada. Eso es algo que jamás se imaginó viniendo de un merodeador, o por lo menos de un merodeador que no fuera Lupin.

- Humm... -se pone nervioso, eso es algo que le da un poco de verguenza - podría decirse que si -agrega con una risa nerviosa.

- Lee algo -dice ella, imitandolo, con una media sonrisa y todo

James la mira y se muerde el labio inferior. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Revisa entre los papeles escritos en una caligrafía desprolija pero muy linda y encuentra un poéma que escribió a principios de año. Lo piensa durante unos segundos, después de todo lo hizo pensando en esa pelirroja que esta sentada junto a el, mirandolo con ojoss expectantes, incitandolo a leerle uno de sus poémas.

Suspira y se moja los labios antes de empezar:

- Soledad,  
aqui estan mis credenciales,  
vengo llamando a tu puerta  
desde hace un tiempo,  
creo que pasaremos juntos temporales,  
propongo que tu y yo nos vayamos conociendo.

Aquí estoy,  
te traigo mis cicatrices,  
palabras sobre papel pentagramado,  
no te fijes mucho en lo que dicen,  
me encontrarás  
en cada cosa que he callado.

Que sepan todos, fuera tuyo, que lo que pase aquí adentro, no se van a enterar.

Ya pasó  
ya he dejado que se empañe  
la ilusión de que vivir es indoloro.  
Que raro que seas tú  
quien me acompañe, soledad,  
a mi, que nunca supe bien  
cómo estar solo.

Suspira nuevamente y posa sus ojos en esas esmeraldas que le fascinan. Pero ve algo extraño en ellos que le hacen fruncir el entrecejo, no sabe lo que es, nunca fue víctima de esa mirada tan profunda. Su corazón late más fuerte, teme haber dicho algo que no le halla gustado. Se miran durante largos segundos y entonces Lily rompe el silencio, sin desviar su mirada de ese par de avellanas en ningun momento.

- Mientes -sus ojos brillan, pero no hay rastro alguno de tristeza o desepción

- ¿De qué hablas, Evans? -se arrepiente al momento en que pronuncia su apellido de esa forma tan brusca. Pero es que no lo entiende, si hay algo que James Potter no es, eso es ser mentiroso.

- No puedes ocultar lo que pasa ahí dentro -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, sonríe, se pone de pie y se aleja hacia el castillo, dejandolo confundido: con la boca entreabierta y los ojos perdidos en un punto inexistente en el horizonte. Comienza a llover, de un momento para el otro y cae en la cuenta de que si se queda ahí se va a empapar. Se pone de pie lentamente, pero su expresión pasa de la confusión a la de quien acaba de descubrir algo nuevo. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que significó ese beso, vamos, que Lily Evans no es de las que andan repartiendo besos por ahí. Se pone de pie y siente las gotas recorriendole la nuca, la espalda, ve como ella se aleja caminando, se está mojando. Sonríe de lado y corre hasta tomarle la muñeca y darle un beso sin que siquiera tuviera tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedía. Una de sus manos acaricia suavemente su mejilla, la otra sigue posada en su frágil muñeca, siente sus pulsaciónes como si fuera su propio corazón. Se separan, están completamente mojados, ambos sonríen, no dicen nada, no hace falta. James pasa su brazo por los hombros de Lily y ella se apreta contra su cintura.

- Yo te llevaré a _Frisco, _Lily - ella solo se ríe, la risa más linda que James escuchó jamás.

A paso lento se aproximan a las puertas de roble del castillo, qué importa estar mojados, capturar el peor resfriado de sus vidas, qué mejor que pasar una semana en la enfermería, juntos.

**Bien, espero que les guste, va en contra de las típicas leyes de los merodeadores, en las cuales solo Remus es el "culto". Bueno, digamos que me gusta fantasear con unos merodeadores que no solo discuten de chicas rubias sobre motos. Ya saben, cualquier tipo de comentario será aceptado... Solo denle al Go!**


End file.
